valantirasvoidfandomcom-20200213-history
Herblore
Herblore Herbs are the needed ingredients for medications, spices and spells, sometimes rituals. Herbs have special properties if not being used for food. Method The method of application is important cause it determines overall how the user is using the plant. Herbalist and Druids have the ability to use herbs in a magical/holy way. Most methods take one active round (10 seconds to apply). This includes Spray, Ingested, and Combating Plants. The herb used will take effect on the round following application. Other methods, including Fumes, Applied and Poultice, take (10 minus the applicant’s endurance mod) rounds to apply. The effect will occur in the round following application Type The part of the plant used during the application or to create the lotion/unguent. Berries, Leaves and Petals are particularly prone to damage unless carefully protected. Most herbs and potions come with an appropriate container, included in the weight of each dose. With magic/holy properties the plants can become more alive and apply a mod/ability given if the user possess the class to do so. Unusual Herbs and Plants Angel Breath Spray; Type: Petals; Cost: 40 An aromatic or perfume. When the liquid from the crushed petals is sprayed onto the wearer’s body, it adds +1 to the user’s base Charisma step for 2 hours +3 checks for Charismas. Also useful for masking disgusting smells which apply opposite effects (try applying Angel Breath to a piece of cloth wrapped around one’s face while venturing into sewers and swamps). Arnica Ingested; Type: Leaf; Cost: 10 Relieves the damage caused by cold or frostbite. Cat’s Tail Fumes; Type: Vine; Cost: 15 This vine has a decongestant effect. Recovery made against damage caused by smoke or water inhalation. Note: Can be used as an attacking plant. This Plant applies water damage and progressively produces smoke. Fidfac Ingested; Type: Berries: Cost: 50 Consuming these berries reduces the effect of fatigue, allowing the character to perform normally without requiring any sleep. One dose of Fidfac is good for counteracting one night’s lost sleep. Hawk Eye Tincture; Type: Stalks; Cost: 25 Increases the character’s vision. Adds +1 point to the character’s visual Perception checks for 15 minutes. This includes Perception tests for looking into the astral plane. Rag Knot Ingested; Type: Root; Cost: 30 When chewed, this root acts as a mild anesthetic. Reduce the step penalty caused by having multiple Wounds (each Wound over the first) by -1 step. This means that Wound penalties accrue from the third Wound taken, instead of the second. The effect of Rag Knot lasts for 4 hours. Stitch Leaf Applied; Type: Leaves; Cost: 25 When applied to the wound (several Stitch Leaves are often needed for this, and thus they are usually sold in “bunches” of three leaves) the edges of the stitch leaf adhere to the flesh and effectively suture the wound shut, stopping bleeding in the process. Can stop bleeding conditions Rare Herbs and Plants Bretna Poultice; Type: Root; Cost: 50 Acts as a coagulant, stopping bleeding almost immediately when applied to a Wound. Further activity on the part of the character does not restart the bleeding again. Notes: Attacking plant that deals bleeding damage 2d6 per round. Corpse Nut Poultice; Type: Seed; Cost: 60 Skin repair. Useful for treating minor or general burns (removes 1 Wound caused from burn or heat damage) Grunn Fern Fumes; Type: Stems; Availability: Rare (+5); Weight: 0.25; Cost: 90 When the fumes from a Grunn Fern brew are inhaled, the character recovers more quickly from the effects of nerve damage. The fumes also serve to protect the character for 2 hours from additional nerve damage. Milkweed Poultice; Type: Leaves; Cost: 75 Application of a Milkweed poultice helps recover the damage caused by an extraordinary Wound effect to limbs (arms or legs, but not the head), effectively knitting together muscles and bone. Each application removes one such effect from the character. Sour Dock Ingested; Type: Stalks; Cost: 110 Recovers the damage caused by an extraordinary Wound effect to the head, effectively removing the effect of concussion. Each application removes one such effect from the character. Stink More Ingested; Type: Root; Availability: Rare (+5); Weight: 0.25; Cost: 125 A highly effective purgative, killing most natural forms of parasitic infestation.. It has an unfortunate side-effect in that it causes severe diarrhea in the character for 6 hours, hence its name. Notes: Creates a Trap like attack plant. It can grapple enemies. Veil Shift Tincture; Type: Stalks; Cost: 50 Allows the character to see into the Astral Plane for 15 minutes as if she had the windling ability of astral sight. Side effect, it's similar to a drug and is not considered to be an actual "Astral" experience. Very Rare Herbs and Plants Gensin Tincture; Type: Clove; Cost: 500 Preserves the body of a dead character in a form of suspended animation Used more so for the use of reanimation, resurrection and necromancy. Additional doses of Gensin can be used on a character, each prolonging the “life” of the character for 6 more hours. If the character hasn’t recovered after that, then she is dead. Herblore Leveling (Every 100 XP is 1 level) Herbs Items/Potions Herblore can provide (Temporary represents 4 rounds)